


You Can't Leave

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hyungs and Dongsaengs, Jicheol, M/M, Minor Monsta X cameos, major fluff, paranoid Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just promise you won't leave."</p>
<p>"Leave the group? Or leave you?" </p>
<p>"Both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> ahgjhnakjfakj did you guys see the teaser today!? I swear I'm gonna die. R.I.P. me.   
> I've actually been sitting on this story for a while and figured today was as good as any to post~ <3

Seungcheol loved Show Champion; all of the members did. The people were cool, the games were fun, and the stages were always some of the most memorable. The only problem was sometimes they had to wait for a very, _very_ long time for their performances. For the most part it was okay; the different groups could mingle with each other backstage, and there were always plenty of activities taking place to keep the idols busy. Sometimes however; Show Champion was Seungcheol's biggest nightmare. 

  

He was sitting in their groups waiting area, staring at the time on his phone. The rest of the members were out and about, hanging out with other groups or watching the rehearsals, but Seungcheol decided to stay put. From the entrance he heard two familiar voices talking and he glanced up to see Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

  

"Hey, where were you guys?" Seungcheol asked as if he didn't already know. 

  

"With the Monsta X hyungs," Jihoon replied casually as he and Soonyoung walked into the room. Seungcheol rolled his eyes. Of course they were with Monsta X. When _weren't_ they with Monsta X. 

  

Seungcheol didn't have a problem with Monsta X; quite the contrary actually as the two groups were actually pretty close. Seungcheol's problem was the thought of Jihoon being with any of the members of Monsta X, _alone_. They were tall, they were sexy, they were talented, and they were some of the most charming guys he had ever met. Just the thought of Jihoon being with them made his stomach twist into knots. 

  

Seungcheol hated to admit it, but he was incredibly jealous. The second their group would arrive at any of the stages whether it be The Show, M Countdown, Show Champion, or what have you, Jihoon and Soonyoung would already be searching for Monsta X's waiting area. He hated the idea that Jihoon would rather be with Monsta X than with him. 

  

Seungcheol glanced over at the smallest boy who was currently sitting in one of the chairs idly scrolling through his phone. "I was thinking," he began, catching the other two boy's attentions as they glanced over at him. "We shouldn't have so many people leaving the waiting area at a time." 

  

"Except it's boring here," Jihoon remarked, glancing around the empty white box they call a waiting area. "Besides it's not like any of us are far. The majority of us are still in this room." 

  

Jihoon was right; most of the Seventeen members were in the same room, as they hung out with the neighboring idols in the surrounding waiting areas. "I still think it's better," Seungcheol said, staring at the younger boy. "Maybe even not leaving at all." 

  

"What are you saying?" Jihoon asked as he sat up now from his seat.  

  

Seungcheol took a deep breath continuing. "I think you shouldn't be leaving on your own." 

  

Jihoon stood from his chair, furrowing his eyebrows in a mixture of anger and confusion as he stared at the older boy. Part of him wanted to blow up on the leader right now, but knew that would only make things worse. 

  

"He wasn't alone," spoke another voice, and Seungcheol glanced over to see Soonyoung who he kind of forgot was still in the room. "I've been with him, and it's not like we are just wandering around." 

  

"Jihoon is too young," Seungcheol stated flatly, earning a loud scoff from the colorful haired boy. "He could get lost." He glanced over to see the younger boy walking over to him, stopping just in front of his chair as he crossed his arms angrily. 

  

"Are you serious?!" Jihoon exclaimed a little louder than he intended. Seungcheol was about to add something else when Jihoon cut him off. "Does everyone have this rule?!" 

 

The older thought about it for a second. He couldn't very well just ban Jihoon from leaving, but was he really going to ban everyone from leaving? While he knew there would be backlash coming from his decision, he nodded his head anyways. "It's for the best, Jihoon-ah." 

  

Jihoon blinked. Was he being serious right now? Was this one of the Show Champion missions? Make Jihoon as pissed off as possible because it was definitely working! He watched the serious expression on his hyung's face for a moment looking for any telltale signs of a joke, but after a few seconds he knew that Seungcheol was not kidding. Jihoon was about to say something else when from the entrance Wonho peeked his head in.  

  

"What's up?" the boy asked as he walked over to Jihoon and draped an arm over his shoulder.  

  

 "Seungcheol is banning us from leaving the waiting area," Soonyoung said half-heartedly.  

  

"What, why?" Wonho asked as he looked over at Seventeen's leader who was still having a stare down with the little vocalist. 

  

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Seungcheol said, standing from his seat as he walked off to another side of the room. "Touchy," Wonho murmured into the youngers ear.  

  

From off to the side Soonyoung also stood up and grabbed Seungcheol's arm, whispering a "we need to talk" into his ear before dragging him outside. 

  

"What?" Seungcheol asked, pulling his arm out of Soonyoung's grip was they were out of hearing distance from the others. 

  

"This isn't about Jihoon getting lost and you know it. You're jealous because he spends more time with the Monsta X hyungs than he does with you." Seungcheol scoffed and attempted to turn away from Soonyoung, but the younger grabbed his arm again and pulled him back. "Hyung, you're not fooling me." 

  

Seungcheol looked at his feet as he kicked lightly at the floor. "Why does he want to be with them so much anyways," he pouted. 

  

Soonyoung laughed as he pet the older's arm. "Oh, hyung," he cooed, "You know Jihoon loves you the most." 

  

"Then why does he hang out with them so much," he whined. 

  

"Yah, Pabo! Just tell him how you feel before banning all the kids from leaving." 

  

Seungcheol smiled and nodded before the two of them headed back into the waiting area. Wonho and Jihoon were still standing there talking and Seungcheol internally cursed himself for leaving Jihoon alone… again. He took another deep breath, and was about to ask if he could talk to Jihoon in private when Wonho beat him to it and excused himself from the room. Seungcheol glanced over to the other boy and gestured outside with his head. 

  

"Fine," Soonoyung mumbled as he also left the room.  

  

Seungcheol looked back to the younger boy who was standing there, arms crossed again as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.  

  

"I'm sorry," Seungcheol blurted. "I know I over-reacted." Jihoon laughed at the understatement of the century as Seungcheol continued, "It's just, I was afraid. What if you like them better and decide to leave?"  

  

"Chan hangs out with girl groups. You afraid he's gonna leave too?" Jihoon asked with a playful smirk on his face.  

  

"No…" the older boy trailed before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. It took less than half a second for Jihoon to hug Seungcheol back, and he was thankful that the younger wasn't mad at him. "Just promise you won't leave," he mumbled into the shorter's hair. 

  

Jihoon pulled away slightly to look at his hyung's face. "Leave the group? Or leave you?" 

  

Seungcheol looked away for a second before whispering a small "both." 

  

The younger laughed and tightened his hold on the older boy. "I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere."  

  

They two stood in an amicable silence with the only sounds coming from their own heart's beating for a few moments, until the sound of people squealing came from the doorway. 

  

"D'aww!!" Jooheon cooed as he jumped up and down, throwing hearts in the boy's direction. Minhyuk was also there, bending his arms in a heart shape as he yelled "Oh my god," and "So cute" over and over. 

  

"I told you they were cheesy," Soonyoung said before pulling the two older boys away from the doorway. He winked at the couple inside before disappearing from sight once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! I didn't realize how long it had been since my last fic!! Like the last story in this series was nearly 3 months ago!! WTF?! I swear it doesn't feel that long ago...  
> In all seriousness tho thank you so much for reading my story :D
> 
> If you have any feedback, comments, criticism, cruel words, or ideas feel free to leave me a comment; I love hearing what y'all have to say \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
